vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spy
Summary He is a puzzle, wrapped in an enigma, shrouded in riddles, lovingly sprinkled with intrigue, express mailed to Mystery, Alaska, and LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU! But it is too late. You're dead. For he is the Spy - globetrotting rogue, lady killer (metaphorically) and mankiller (for real). Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Spy Origin: Team Fortress 2 Gender: Male Age: 47 Classification: Human, Mercenary, Possibly One Of The Best Assassins In The World, Lady Killer, Rich Frenchman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master in Stealth and Espionage, Expert hand-to-hand combatant, knife-wielder and marksman, Invisibility with his various watches, Ice Manipulation, Resistance to Fire and Petrification with the Spy-cicle, Illusion Creation (Can copy the appearance of his target or one of their allies with the Disguise Kit, and can leave behind a fake corpse after taking damage with the Dead Ringer activated), Resistance Negation, Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Damage Boost with various of his knifes and revolvers, Paralysis, Information Analysis, Technology Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Acupuncture, Can absorb the enemy health and increase his speed with some of his knives, Immunity to Soul Manipulation due to the Medic surgically implanting himself with every other mercenary's soul. Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Easily overpowers many large men in his verse, Can almost easily KO Scout with a normal slap, killed Engineer in a single headshot with his revolver in Meet the Spy. Can severely harm giant robots by backstabbing them). His backstab ignores durability against unarmored victims. Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Comparable to other mercenaries) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class (Despite his small stature, Spy has been known to fight on equal footing with larger men. Backhanded the Scout, who survived being pulled by both Saxton Hale and Heavy at full strength) Speed: Subsonic with Subsonic+ combat and reaction speeds (Outfought a Sniper in Meet the Spy) | Subsonic with Supersonic combat and reaction speeds (Comparable to an upgraded Sniper) Durability: At least Small Building level (On par with Scout, who is able to survive Soldier's rockets) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with Knives, several meters with firearms Standard Equipment: A full list of his weapons can be found here. Intelligence: High (Can easily make plans to kill a whole room of people) Weaknesses: His stealth is countered by any liquid as well as fire as it makes him visible while cloaked. Gallery Meet the Spy Others Notable Victories: Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki) Yuno's Profile (Speed was equalized and 9-A versions were used) Villain Bot (My Hero Academia) Bot's profile (9-A versions used, speed equalized. Spy had the defualt gun, sapper, and Your Eternal Reward equipped.) Notable Losses: The Joker (DCAU) (DC Animated Universe) Joker’s Profile (Speed was equal, Both had prior knowledge, Joker had 30 minutes of prep, Took place in an abandoned warehouse) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Valve Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Rich Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Parents Category:Murderers Category:Assassins Category:Spies Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Antiheroes Category:Mercenaries Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Ice Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Technology Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusionists Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Cosplayers Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Hackers Category:Tricksters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Neutral Characters